russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah, Anne, KC headline Viva TV’s free TV offerings
Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, and KC Concepcion headline the flagship programs of Viva TV, the Viva Entertainment Group’s latest foray into nationwide platform and the new free television on IBC Channel 13 with a brand new 60 kilowatt Harris transmitter transmitter sitting in Coca-Cola's compound in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City has than the power of the GMA-7, ABS-CBN and TV5 transmitters. The government-sequestered radio-television station IBC-13, traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, is now No. 4, behind topnotchers ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5. The newest chairman Orly Mercado, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a press conference last November 21, 2011. The network is still sequestered, and Mercado admitted that it’s still up for privatization among all the government-owned networks (like ETC on RPN-9 and PTV-4) and revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 42 years. Viva-TV on IBC has been serving Filipino audiences for the last 37 years for the radio-TV broadcasting with its TV station in IBC TV-13 in Mega Manila, IBC TV-13 in Baguio City, IBC TV-6 the Mountain Province, IBC TV-13 in Laoag City, IBC TV-12 in Iloilo, IBC TV-13 in Cebu City, IBC TV-13 Davao City and IBC TV-10 in Cagayan de Oro City and the network also operates radio stations from dance mix radio iDMZ 89.1 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo. A joint venture with a local cable company will also see the operation of DYBP as 103.8 Boracay FM, a newest tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay. Recently with Viva’s local production are the top three leading ladies star in their own original shows for the channel whose line-up of programs tilts towards reality programming as well as foreign cartoons, cartoon movies, sports, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos, Viva Tagalog movies, drama series, game shows, comedy shows and concerts with commercial TV spots from advertisers and media buyers. It started with specials like “'Homecoming sa 13'” and other youth-oriented one shot presentations. Their shows will follow them as they attend their various showbiz engagements and go about their professional commitments with helped boost Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to No. 4 in dominated like ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5 for AGB Nielsen Media Research. The weekly 30-minute programs are entitled “'@Annebishowsa'”, “'Popstar Diaries'” and “'KC.com'”, respectively. “'Viva TV' is the first-ever free-to-air entertainment channel that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content with the wide range of local and international sports events,” notes Vincent del Rosario, executive vice president of Viva Communications Inc. and Orly Mercado, chairman of IBC-13. “We really steered clear of the kind of shows that viewers can watch on free TV network with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5.” The free TV broadcast of the NBA Games and the PBA Games was a brilliant idea that instantly filled the Viva-TV schedule with programming practically guaranteed to rate decently, the advertisers and TV commercial spots. Picking up “'Barney and Friends'” was the children's television program for mascots with the Barney characters also particularly astute considering that all the other local network for kids. Relaunched its news programs “'IBC Express Balita'” and “'Ronda Trese'” together with “'Good Take'” and public affairs program “'Pulsong Pinoy'” spoke of a determination to build a strong, independent and credible news organization. Airing animated TV specials masterpieces on Viva-TV such as “'Lalaloopsy'” and “'Polly Pocket'” which become a new TV series gave substance to support for TV kids fare and teenagers. Of course, there were missteps as well the daily noontime show “'Lunch Break'”, the magazine-lifestyle show “'Fil-Chi'” and TV sitcom for health “'Hapi Kung Healthy'”. IBC-13 is another set of innovative programs: “'DMZ-TV',” a teenager and dance variety show for teens; “'Cooltura',” a documentary show about the Filipino culture in the Philippines; “'Y2K: Yes to Kids',” a children show in the college students for interest and learning for kids; and “'Last Fool Show',” a talk show about the comedy issues. Still to come, but already getting a press conference, is a show in which professional Filipino actors compete for a chance to break into the Philippine Television. Viva TV is also home to the first regular television shows of ace comedian Jon Santos, Cristine Reyes, IC Mendoza, popstar Anja Aguilar, Vhong Navarro, Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano, Dina Bonnevie, Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Nikki Bacolod, Bobby Yan, Cogie Domingo and Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak, and the Filipino-dubbed foreign cartoons such as “'Winx Club',” “'Pop Pixie',” “'Grossology',” “'Trollz',” “'Atomic Betty'” and “'Barbie'.” “'The Jon Santos Show'” is a weekly one-hour talk show featuring Jon’s gallery of characters including Sherap Espada, Armeeda Siguion Macareyna, and Meeryam Santiago. “'Flames'” is the Wednesday night drama anthology TV series airs from Wednesday nights at 8:30 p.m. featuring Onemig Bondoc, Alex Gonzaga, Carlo Aquino, Giselle Toengi, Richard Gutierrez, etc. “'Cristinetopia'” is a the newest weekly lifestyle show in the fresh and fabulous addition to my Saturday morning viewing habit for all things hip and happening on the latest trends for the stylish youth on what’s in and what’s out in style, beauty, TV, web and youth, directed by Rowell Santiago. It airs from Saturday mornings at 11 a.m. and hosted by Cristine Reyes. “'Chikalectric'” is a Friday night 30-minute showbiz news program airs from Friday nights at 11 p.m. with IC Mendoza as the main host offers “showbits” like showbiz milestones, celebrity birthday celebrations and inspiring segment Chika Soup For The Soul, a no holds-barred interview where celebs talk about their humble beginnings, struggles and how they were able to bounce back and regain the respect of their fans and colleagues. “'Dear Heart'” is a the newest teen drama anthology series for the teenagers, directed by Joyce Bernal and airs on Mondays at 9:30 p.m. Hosted by popstar Anja Aguilar. “'Goin' Bayabas'” is a the first-ever comedy gag show airs on Saturdays at 5:30 p.m. Starring Alex Gonzaga, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Empoy Marquez and Martin Escudero and drected by Edgar Mortiz. “'Jr. NBA'” is a the newest 30-minute children's basketball game show in the team players which holds the show's local franchise and airs on Saturday nights at 7 p.m. Hosted by Cogie Domingo and directed by Bobbt Vidanes. “'Pop Girls'” is a the first ever Sunday night teen-oriented variety show hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Shy Carlos with co-host AJ Muhlach. It airs from Sundays at 8 p.m. and directed by Mark Reyes. “'May Bukas Pa'” is a the first-ever teleserye airs three times a week on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 6 p.m. starring Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano, Dina Bonnevie, Onemig Bondoc, Joanna Mae Morales and directed by Carlo J. Caparas. “'Bagets'” is a the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented TV series based on the 1984's blockbuster movie and airs on Sundays at 3 p.m. Starring AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Josh Padilla and Rico Dela Paz and directed by Mark Reyes. “'Daily Top 5'” is a 30-minute entertainment news program thatserves as viewers’ guide to the top five best, worst and controversial issues in local and foreign showbiz, airs three times a week from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 5:30 p.m. Hosted by Nikki Bacolod. “'WOW!'” is a the weekly 30-minute gag show for the practical jokes and airs from Thursday nights at 8 p.m. Hosted by Vhong Navarro and directed by Joey De Leon. “'Petrang Kabayo'” is a Vice Ganda's hit coemdy-drama movie gets a TV spin off in the TV sitcom with Aga Muhlach, DU Durano and Ella Cruz every Thursday night at 8:30 p.m. and directed by Wenn V. Deramas. “'SM Little Stars'” is the Sunday noontime reality-based talent search in the Philippines that features kids ages from four to seven years old will be chosen from among 12 pairs of cute, talented, and adorable kids. It airs from Sundays at 12 nn. Hosted by Luis Manzano and Anne Curtis and directed by Mark Reyes. “'Fighting Family'” is a newest 30-minute game show that challenges are designed to test the memory and comprehension skills of its contestants with your favorite Viva stars, directed by Bobbt Vidanes. It aired from Saturdays at 6:30 p.m. and hosted by Bobby Yan. Ashley makes the jump from the internet to television with “'Petra’s Panniest'”, a 30-minute program showcasing a round-up of the funniest scenes from Viva movies and videos from the internet. The show airs three times a week. Another Viva TV banner show is a reality series called “'Pantaxa'”. Hosted by erstwhile “pantasya ng bayan” Katya Santos and Maui Taylor, the show follows 6 of the sexiest, most promising new young actresses in showbiz as they dare and bare their body, mind, heart and soul in their search for stardom. “We have more original shows in various stages of development that we hope to launch within the next few months,” del Rosario says. “Our main aim is to provide the best all-Pinoy alternative viewing fare to local TV audiences.” Viva TV debuts nationwide through all the cable and satellite providers, including on free TV IBC-13, Sky Cable Ch. 15, Destiny Cable Ch. 16, Cablelink Ch. 14 and Cignal Ch. 13. Viva-TV Stars *Sarah Geronimo (Popstar Diaries) *Anne Curtis (@annebishowsa, SM Little Stars) *KC Concepcion (kc.com) *AJ Muhlach (Bagets) *Josh Padilla (Bagets) *Aki Torio (Bagets) *Rico Dela Paz (Bagets) *Ella Cruz (Petrang Kabayo) *Aga Muhlach (Petrang Kabayo) *Vice Ganda (Petrang Kabayo) *Say Alonzo (Stop, Talk and Listen) *Cesar Montano (May Bukas Pa) *Nadine Lustre (Pop Girls) *Rose Van Ginkel (Pop Girls) *Shy Carlos (Pop Girls) *Cogie Domingo (Jr. NBA) *Alex Gonzaga (Goin' Bayabas) *Jon Santos (The Jon Santos Show) *Sam Pinto (OPM TV) *Bobby Yan (Fighting Family) *Champagne Morales (Celebrity Home Business) *Vhong Navarro (WOW!) *IC Mendoza (Chikalecric, Stop Talk and Listen) *Katya Santos (Pantaxa) *Onemig Bondoc (May Bukas Pa) *Maricel Soriano (May Bukas Pa) *Dina Bonnevie (May Bukas Pa) *Joanna Mae Morales (May Bukas Pa) *Empoy Marquez (Goin' Bayabas) *LJ Moreno (Celebrity Real Life Stories) *Jun Lalin (Stop, Talk and Listen) *Cristine Reyes (Cristinetopia) *Martin Escudero (Goin' Bayabas) *Ashley Rivera (Petra's Panniest) *Luis Manzano (SM Little Stars) *Nikki Bacolod (Daily Top 5) *Kim Gantioqui (Goin' Bayabas) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Goin' Bayabas) *DJ Durano (Petrang Kabayo) *Maui Taylor (Pantaxa) *Voyz Avenue (Pop Girls)